


Uccelli bisticcianti

by Illunis



Series: Chi di twitt ferisce di twitt perisce [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pre-Slash, twitter fanfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott ha fame, un po’ troppo rispetto al normale – e questo è un male soprattutto per il pranzo di Stiles che scompare misteriosamente -, Cora ha un disturbante mania inerente a suo fratello e l’umano – e, già, è di nuovo un male per Stiles – e Lydia scopre come è essere effettivamente in un fandom.<br/>Stiles non lo sa ancora, ma anche questo sarà un male per lui.<br/>E per Derek.<br/>Twitter e il branco, terza parte.<br/>[pre-slash sterek (Lydia_Martin @nonèunabellacombinazione per ora), TWT (Timeline? What Timeline?)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uccelli bisticcianti

**Author's Note:**

> Serie: Chi di twitt ferisce di twitt perisce, terza parte  
> Avvertenze: pre-slash (Lydia_Martin @nonèunabellacombinazione per ora), TWT (Timeline? What Timeline?)  
> Contesto: In un mondo felice dove tutti sono vivi (post 3x12, non mi trovo ancora a mio agio con i personaggi aggiunti nella 3b)  
> Wordcount:  
> Disclaimers: Ovviamente non sono miei, fidatevi che se lo fossero stati si sarebbe notato dalla quantità di scene sterek in più.  
> Note: Questa volta mi sto divertendo così tanto a scrivere in versione twitter che sto lavorando pure sulla prossima oneshot °-° #coseincredibili  
> Il tutto è iniziato dalla Challenge di AO3 per la Giornata Internazionale dei Fanwork e dal fatto che bazzico troppo spesso (per il mio bene) su maridichallenge, comunque la questione è che mi sono ritrovata a scrivere sui nostri adorati ragazzi di Teen Wolf fan di qualsiasicosa e, boh, mi sono automaticamente ispirata a questo mio piccolo universo alternativo, facendomi così tornare brutalmente l’ispirazione.
> 
> Il tutto per dire:  
> A) ci sarà un'altra oneshot a breve  
> B) arriveranno i sentimenti |m/  
> C) ci sarà una fanfic (in prosa) proprio per la challenge di cui parlavo (e sarà c---- questa è pazzia! No, questa è Sparta!) e con il prompt “Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito – o la tua coppia preferita – è fan?” quindi sì, la citazione messa alla cazzo precedente vale.
> 
> Ps. Ho riguardato la seconda stagione, spulciando fra gli episodi alla ricerca di non mi ricordo cosa *inserire risata* e sono finita per ricordarmi quanto Erika e Allison si sono detestate… mi sono divertita un mondo #LOL

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Dove sei arrivato con il Trono di Spade?

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Al tuo stesso episodio, idiota

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** no, parlo dei libri! A proposito dobbiamo organizzare con gli altri la serata film

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Ho finito i libri pubblicati fin ora. Non ho nessuna intenzione d'organizzare alcunché

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Wow, tutti tutti? Eddai, non dirmi che sei ancora contrario alle serate!

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** non lo è... ma deve pur mantenere la facciata XD

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone** Giusto XD

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa** Sarò sempre contrario. E non c'è nulla di particolare nel aver letto una serie di libri.

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone** uh, hai ragione... a meno che chi l'ha fatto non sia Scott XD

 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone** grazie, eh.

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa @sonounlupomusone @nonvogliostudiareee** prego u.u

 

 

 

 

 

 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** quindi posso venire da te a parlarne? Ho una teoria da discutere

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** e con Allison sarebbe troppo pericoloso

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** troppo pericoloso?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Yep, è una grande appassionata, ma gli scappano spoiler senza volerlo

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** e cosa ti dice che non lo farò anch’io?              

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** perché ti porterò una torta di fragole come quella del tuo compleanno?

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** quando vieni?

 

 

/

 

 

 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
A saperlo prima i licantropi li avrei presi tutti per la gola

 

 

  
**Toglietemitutto** @magnificamente_me  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** È quello che dico sempre io  
 

/

 

 

 **Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
siamo un duo imbattibile **@V_Boyd** yeaaaaah

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Cat-Eri**?

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** non l'hai notato? Oggi Der ha indossato la maglia che gli abbiamo regalato

 

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Cat-Eri** Sì? Non l'avevo visto.

 

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** Possibile che devo sempre notare io le cose?

 

 

**VerBoy** @V_Boyd  
 **@Cat-Eri** In una coppia uno completa l'altro, no?

 

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@V_Boyd** Aww non potrei mai rimanere arrabbiata con te a lungo  <3

 

 

/

 

 

 

 

 **Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
Ho fameeeee **@Stilink_ilinski** cosa c'è oggi in mensa?

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** ti metti a parlare di cibo quando hai fame? °-° **#Fuckinggenius**

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** siiiiii ho troppa fame per pensare ad altro

 

 

**Jack** @KingJ  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee @Stilink_ilinski** McCall fai tacere la tua pancia o ti sventro

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@KingJ @nonvogliostudiareee** Scompari nel buco da cui sei venuto, tu

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @KingJ** Qualcuno ha qualcosa da mangiare?

 

 

**Jack** @KingJ  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee** Ucciditi Stilinki

 

 

**Jack** @KingJ  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee** Tagliati una gamba e mangiatela

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@KingJ @nonvogliostudiaree** Weeeh schifo. Non sapevo d'essere in classe con Hannibal

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @KingJ** ho così fame che potrei farlo...

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@KingJ @nonvogliostudiaree** Scott!

 

 

 

  
/

 

 

 

**Jack** @KingJ  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee** Sappiate che vi odio.

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@KingJ @nonvogliostudiareee** la cosa è reciproca  
 

 

/

 

 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 ****  
@Stilink_ilinski  
riesci a lanciarmi la mela che hai avanzato?

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonvogliostudiaree** Ma che hai un buco nero al posto dello stomaco?

 

 

**Jack** @KingJ  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @nonvogliostudiareee** sarà incinto.

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @KingJ** Vaffanculo

 

/

 

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** mi dispiace che siete finiti in punizione :( quando finirete?

 

 

  
**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@hunter_princess** quando Harris sarà soddisfatto credo.... mi manchi T_____T

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonvogliostudiareee** anche a me *bacio* avvertimi quando ti libera ;)

 

 

/

 

 

 

 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** esiste una qualche cosa lupesca per cui uno continua a mangiare?

 

  
**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** La fame?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** OMG ho detto "lupesca" non "umana" è per Scott

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Che ha fatto Scott?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** continua a mangiare e di solito è normale nel senso che mangia un casino di suo, lo faceva anche prima

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** che lo psicopatico lo mordesse ma ultimamente è insaziabile

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Avete chiesto a Deaton?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Nope.

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** A quest'ora non sta lavorando da lui?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Ehhh se non avesse continuato a lamentarsi della fame sì

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** In che casino siete finiti?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Ehi, perché dovrei essere nei casini pure io?

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Perché siete come Bonnie e Clyde LOL

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa** Siete in punizione?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** Yep. Io, il Divoratore di Mondi 1 (Scott) e il simpaticone (Jackson)

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** XD e tu chi saresti?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** Mr. Fantastic, ovvio u.u

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa** Di che state parlando?

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Pfff per favore al massimo puoi fare quell'idiota di Torcia Umana

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** Ah-ah simpaticona. Piuttosto faccio Spider-Man

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** Sono dei personaggi della Marvel

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Cosa centra Spider-Man adesso?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** Hanno avuto una storia assieme, quindi c’entra

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Cosaaaa? Torcia Umana e Spider-Man stavano insieme?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** Eh? No! Le loro testate!

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** Le loro che?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** *facepalm* i loro fumetti, nel senso che hanno fatto un crossover fra le loro storie

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** hai ancora tanto da imparare u.u

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa** È meglio che non impari altro da te

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** Ahah simpatico

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** non farci caso, è solamente geloso

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** guarda che non ti sciupo Cora  

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLup   
 **@Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone** oh, ma non di me :)

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** CHE? Potresti smettere di sniffare strozzalupo?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa** Derek non dici niente?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@sonounlupomusone** ehiiii

 

 

/

 

 

 

 **Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** gli si è spento il cellulare e non si ricorda più dove ha messo il caricatore XD

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa** OMG allora è veramente un comune essere umano °A°

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Sì, lo so che per te è una bellissima divinità scesa in terra, ma è anche umano

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa** Certo -.-' quando smetterai con questi assurdi discorsi? **#WTF**

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** quando sarò costretta a dormire da Erika per il rumore che farete la notte

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@CoraLaLupa**... okay... credo che andrò a sbattere la testa da qualche parte **#èpazza**  


 

/

 

 

 

 **Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
Dopo oggi non guarderò più Sherlock con gli stessi occhi **#tumblr**

 

 

  
**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** come mai? °.°

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** Oh, sapessi **tumblr.com/search/johnlock**

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @hunter_princess** l'avete scoperto solo adesso?

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess @ricciolidorati** vorrei averlo scoperto molto prima

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** **@ricciolidorati** wow... però... non so cosa pensare o.o

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess @ricciolidorati** certe fanart sono davvero sublimi (altre inguardabili)

 

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @hunter_princess** mai letto una fanfiction?

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** **@ricciolidorati** che cosa è?

 

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @hunter_princess** siete proprio nuove nel fandom, eh?

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess @ricciolidorati** piantala di gongolare e dacci le informazioni +_+

 

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @hunter_princess** Ecco a voi **archiveofourown.org** divertitivi ;)

 

/

 

 

 **Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
Dannazione sono le tre di notte e devo ancora finire di leggere **#tiodioIsaac**

 

 

 

/

 

 

 

 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Sta per arrivare la fine del mondo. Lydia ha le occhiaie.

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Stai scherzando?! O.O

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Nope. Sono leggere (probabilmente ha su un dito di trucco) ma ci sono…

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** cosa non gli ha permesso di fare il suo sonno di bellezza?

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Spero nulla di grave... dopo potremmo andare a parlate con Aidan

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Ok. È meglio tenerlo sotto occhio, non mi piace. Nemmeno suo fratello

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Beh, questo non vuol dire molto...... una volta non ti piaceva neppure Derek XD

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** E che c’entra?

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Che non sempre le persone che non ti piacciono sono in realtà dei pazzi o bastardi

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Eccerto perché Matt era un angioletto… giusto per citarne solo uno…

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Uffa, devi proprio puntualizzare su tutto?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Ovvio, sono qui apposta |m/

 

 

/

 

 

 

  
**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
Sono A-N-N-O-I-A-T-A quando smettono di guardarsi a vicenda e scopano? ****  
#Fanfiction  


 

 

  
**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** a chi ti riferisci?

 

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @hunter_princess** a Stiles e Derek? XD

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** **@Cat_Eri** Anche. Ma in particolare a questa **archiveofourown.org/works/2661338**

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @Cat_Eri** Aww è bellissima! L'ho letta giorni fa *--*

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** **@Cat_Eri** A che capitolo scopano?

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @Cat_Eri** Si baciano nel penultimo... sono così dolci!

 

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @hunter_princess** Già, diabetici...

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione** Ma no non sono così... **@Cat_Eri** l'hai letta anche tu?

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** **@Cat_Eri** BACIANO? E quando si montano?

 

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @hunter_princess** No. So solo quanto sei disgustosamente romantica. **#LOL**

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @Cat_Eri** Oh, ma non succede

 

 

  
**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@Cat_Eri** Stronza -.-

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** **@Cat_Eri** Cosa?! E quel rating così alto a cosa serve?

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @Cat_Eri** Per la scena della battaglia, no?

 

 

  
**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@hunter_princess** è così che va il mondo tesoro

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** **@Cat_Eri** Ho praticamente perso ore della mia vita dietro a una fanfic dove non limonano nemmeno? **#FUCK**

 

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @Cat_Eri** Dai, non è poi così importante che succeda

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** **@Cat_Eri** Sono noiose senza un po' di sesso... se voglio vederli litigare mi basta vedere la serie

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @Cat_Eri** Dove è finito il tuo lato romantico?

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@hunter_princess** **@Cat_Eri** Mai avuto.

 

 

/

 

 

 

 **Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
Non ho il verme solitario! |o/ **@Stilink_ilinski**

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Quindi cosa hai?

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Ma' non lo sa, dice che secondo la medicina sto benissimo

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** non sai quanto è stato difficile fare l'esame delle feci  > .

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** hai provato da Deaton?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Non riesci a fare un po' di cacca? °_°

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** La cacca la faccio... è che ho dovuto farla in un contenitore e poi prenderne una parte per l'esame.

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Schifo! Dovevi proprio dirmelo? Ma poi l'hai toccata che era ancora calda?

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Ho cambiato idea non voglio parlarne

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** XD Eddai hai iniziato tu il discorso

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Sono appena uscito da Deaton, mi fa anche lui degli esami del sangue

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Wow, anche lui non sa che pesci pigliare e comunque...

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** Cosa?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Cacca! XD

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@Stilink_ilinski** -.-

 

 

 

/

 

 

 **SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
A meno che Scott non diventi uno zombie famelico prima del fine settimana…

 

 

  
**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
guardiamo un film sabato? **@nonhovogliadistudiareee @hunter_princess @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa** **@V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** e se **@nonèunabellacombinazione** vuole anche l’idiota **@KingJ**

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** grazie per il supporto -.-

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** sarebbe bello! **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** Saresti uno zombie bellissimo :*

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** Mi sto solo organizzando in vista di una possibile Apocalisse zombie

 

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** fai bene **@Stilink_ilinski**. Non preoccuparti **@nonhovogliadistudiareee** se diventerai uno zombie ti ucciderò subito :)

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** Mi volete davvero bene, eh?

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** Se fossi lì con te ti slinguazzerei da quanto ti voglio bene u.u

 

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonvogliostudiareee** Bleah che immagine

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** la tua è solo invidia

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** l'unica che ho intenzione di baciare è Allison

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** T_T

 

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** cattivo! T.T

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** OMG non ho mai riso così tanto in vita mia XD

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** Idioti

 

 

**Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** gelosoneeeeeeee **#LOL**

 

 

**Sourwolf** @sonounlupomusone  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** Odio chiunque abbia inventato il cellulare

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@sonounlupomusone @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** Martin Cooper

 

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** sto incominciando ad odiarlo pure io

 

 

**SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 ** @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee ** come facevi a saperlo **@nonèunabellacombinazione**? 

 

 

**Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@sonounlupomusone @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** al contrario di qualcun altro leggo.

 

 

**Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @nonèunabellacombinazione @nonhovogliadistudiareee** io e **@V_Boyd**  non ci saremo

 

 

 

**Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski @nonhovogliadistudiareee** faremo finta di sentire la tua mancanza :)

 

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** perché ho la sensazione che **@nonèunabellacombinazione** si stia riferendo a me?

 

**Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** per il senso di colpa? XD

 

 

**Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski **@nonèunabellacombinazione** -.- **come se tu leggessi chissà quanto

 

 

****SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** ** ehi, Isaac credo che leggere le cartine delle caramelle non conti, sai?

 

 

 

****Levatidallepalle** @Cat-Eri  
 **@ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @nonèunabellacombinazione @nonhovogliadistudiareee**** io sicuramente non sentirò la mancanza del tuo brutto muso.

 

 

****Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski @nonhovogliadistudiareee**** oh, la lupa che dà dell'animale all'umana

 

 

 

****Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** ** nemmeno leggere fumetti conta

 

 

****SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** ** sempre meglio delle cartine

 

 

****Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri**** ragazzi la smettete? Sembra di scrivere con dei bambini delle elementari -.-''

 

 

****Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@sonounlupomusone @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** ** vedi? Ti rendi conto cosa mi tocca sopportate ogni santo giorno?

 

 

****Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri**** non ti invidio affatto

 

 

****SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **> @nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** **tornando seri... quindi per sabato si fa?

 

 

****Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** ** perché tu sai essere serio?

 

 

****SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** ** *facepalm*

 

 

****Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** **@nonèunabellacombinazione** ** per conto mio sì, tu ****@hunter_princess****?

 

 

****Ally_Argent** @hunter_princess  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski @nonhovogliadistudiareee**** sono libera ^_^

 

 

****Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@sonounlupomusone @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** ** potrei sopportare la vostra presenza solo se farete scegliere a me il film

 

 

****Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** ** per me basta che non lo scelga Scott...

 

 

****Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** **@nonèunabellacombinazione** ** ancora con questa storia?!

 

 

****SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee** ** *pat pat*

 

 

****SuperStiles** @Stilink_ilinski  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @ricciolidorati @KingJ @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @nonhovogliadistudiareee**** okay, quindi stessa ora e stesso posto?

 

 

****Cora_Hale** @CoraLaLupa  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** ** Va bene

 

 

****Scottie** @nonvogliostudiareee  
 **@KingJ @ricciolidorati @sonounlupomusone @ColaLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri @Stilink_ilinski** **@nonèunabellacombinazione** ** Yep

 

****Lydia_Martin** @nonèunabellacombinazione  
 **@sonounlupomusone @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @CoraLaLupa @ricciolidorati @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri** ** si può fare

 

 

****Isaac** @ricciolidorati  
 **@nonèunabellacombinazione @KingJ @Stilink_ilinski @sonounlupomusone @CoraLaLupa @hunter_princess @V_Boyd @Cat-Eri**** portate le patatine!

 

 

 

 

1Divoratori di Mondi è il soprannome (e indicatore della simpatica e principale attività) di [Galactus](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galactus). Immagino che la maggior parte di voi stia pensando “e chi è ‘sto qui?”. Ebbene, è un personaggio della Marvel che va in giro per l’universo a divorare pianeti; nemico di tutti i supereroi (non occorre spiegare il perché, vero? XD), ma in particolare dei Fantastici 4 (li conoscete loro, giusto? C’è il film).

Na: Prossima parte *rullo di tamburi* fra una settimana o ai primi di febbrario u-u volevo precisare - sulla disputa fra Lydia e Allison - che non è stata maltrattata nessuna fanfic non pornosa u.u LOL dopo aver scritto quel pezzo mi sono accorta che praticamente ci sono periodi in cui penso come Allison (e evito come la peste quelle dal rating più altro di Pg 15/arancione) e volte in cui leggo solo quelle zozze X°D

**Author's Note:**

> 1Divoratori di Mondi è il soprannome (e indicatore della simpatica e principale attività) di Galactus. Immagino che la maggior parte di voi stia pensando “e chi è ‘sto qui?”. Ebbene, è un personaggio della Marvel che va in giro per l’universo a divorare pianeti; nemico di tutti i supereroi (non occorre spiegare il perché, vero? XD), ma in particolare dei Fantastici 4 (li conoscete loro, giusto? C’è il film).
> 
> Na: Prossima parte *rullo di tamburi* fra una settimana o ai primi di febbrario u-u volevo precisare - sulla disputa fra Lydia e Allison - che non è stata maltrattata nessuna fanfic non pornosa u.u LOL dopo aver scritto quel pezzo mi sono accorta che praticamente ci sono periodi in cui penso come Allison (e evito come la peste quelle dal rating più altro di Pg 15/arancione) e volte in cui leggo solo quelle zozze X°D


End file.
